Life in the Gloom
by Iggy Lovechild
Summary: A collection of drabbles and vignettes revolving around various interactions between Master and Monster.
1. The Haunting

**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me. They were created by and belong to Kohta Hirano.

_author's notes (2013): This is a collection of Hellsing drabbles I've written over the years. Some of the writing itself is a bit uneven as some of them were penned in 2006 and others in 2009. Most of these stories are pretty much gen, though there is a good deal of romantic subtext. I will probably add more at some point in the near future since I've been getting plot bunnies again, albeit small. No telling if they'll get any bigger. I'm also considering removing scenes from fics I wrote last year that never really went anywhere and passing them off as drabbles._

_individual summary: __Integra has a strange dream after attending her father's funeral._

"_**The Haunting"**_

Integra peered into the vanity mirror. She sighed softly, hating how wearied and haggard she looked. Her eyes were still sore and the skin around them was puffy from crying all day.

It was shameful to realize she was so weak. Her father had named her the new director of Hellsing and this was no way to act, even if it _was_ perfectly understandable. Today she had attended Father's funeral and had also found out that Walter would be away on business for the next three days.

This is was _not_ a good time for her to be alone, especially with Uncle Richard acting so strange. He'd been distant and cold since the wake. Integra was wary; something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on what. Maybe she was just being paranoid. After all, she was quite possibly the youngest Hellsing to become the family's head, not to mention the first of her gender. It was only natural that she would be nervous over the future. Integra was not so naïve as to think that her leadership would be accepted without question or controversy.

"Doesn't matter," she murmured with a determined shake of her head. "The organization is my responsibility now; I won't, no…I _can't_ fail, no matter my youth or gender."

The solemn promise and the hardening of her conviction comforted her some, perhaps enough that she could conceive of sleeping. She was actually very tired, all the way down to her bones, but a part of her was afraid to close her eyes. Integra was filled with foreboding, as if an ugly shadow was hovering near.

The thought was disturbing and too intense for her to bear. Integra shivered and closed her eyes, trying to still her unreasonable fears before they became hysterical within her. It was only because she'd attended her father's funeral; it was only because a part of her felt guilty for being unable to do anything now aside from fearing phantoms and sinister intentions.

_I must be brave._

She stood and turned away from the mirror, spine straight and proud. This was just the first of many tests, wasn't it? Integra was determined to overcome.

She _had_ to...because she was Hellsing.

**xXxXx**

In her dream, she was back at the funeral. It was not something she cared to repeat, being surrounded by relatives she didn't know very well but were oh so sympathetic. Yet the dream was strange and everything seemed to be frozen in time. No one noticed when she stood and began to walk down the chapel's center aisle. She stared in mute horror at the figures who had attended: Women with unmoving tears and the men as serious as statues.

Integra was relieved to see the barest hint of movement in the back of the church. Someone was standing while everyone else was sitting in the pews. She frowned when it occurred to her that she couldn't recall anyone lurking in such a manner. As she moved closer to get a better look, a creeping chill ran up her spine.

Integra did not recognize this man, not as a relative or anyone who worked for her family. Perhaps he was an old friend of her father's or someone's older son, but she certainly would have remembered him had he truly been at the funeral. He was very tall and almost unnaturally pale; his hair was black as pitch, shoulder length, and very smooth looking. The man did not look English, but rather seemed to come from a more Eastern European stock. It showed in his aquiline nose, high cheekbones, and the thin, somewhat sharp shape of his face.

He wore all black aside from a pair of white leather gloves. Inappropriately, he was also wearing a pair of sunglasses perched high on the bridge of his nose. The frames were round and small and the lenses were ruby red. Integra was embarrassed to be sidetracked by his appearance, though she was quite sure that she'd never seen a man so handsome.

_Enough of this,_ she shook herself. She needed to know who he was and why he was here in this dream when he'd been absent from the reality.

Though she was unnerved, Integra decided to be as civil as possible. After all, she'd heard of psychic dreaming and spiritual guardians. Integra had never had a prophetic dream before, but it wouldn't do to mess up her very first one.

"Excuse me," she greeted the man as she approached, "but what are you doing here?"

His expression was inscrutable due to his glasses and his voice was deep and silken when he spoke. It made her feel funny and her breath hitch queerly in her chest. "I am paying my respects."

Integra blinked, "Well…yes. It's a funeral, but…You understand this is a dream?"

The man chuckled, "Dreams are all that I have now."

She struggled to comprehend his meaning. Something in his countenance both frightened and enthralled her. He looked ethereal and alien.

"Who are you to my family?" Integra demanded boldly.

"I am a servant," he replied simply.

"A servant?" Integra was perplexed. Her family really didn't keep many attendants around, the fewer the better lest their secrets be uncovered. "What do you do for us? Why have I never met you?"

"My services have not been needed of late, so I have not been utilized."

Integra thought hard on what he could be. She couldn't picture him doing laundry or cooking evening meals. Her eyes widened at the notion that he could be a specialized hunter under the organization's employment. "Are you a vampire hunter?" she asked, "because if you truly exist outside of this dream, I should very much like to meet you!"

Possibilities swarmed through her mind. Dusty old journals and verbal tutelage was fine but to speak to someone who actually hunted the creatures and successfully killed them appealed to her greatly. Why just the stories he could tell was enough incentive!

He favoured her with a look that was somehow both bemused and sad. "You don't want to meet me. Stay innocent a little longer, Miss Integra."

She shivered despite herself; she liked the way he said her name. Her temper overcame her momentary girlish fluster. "I am the new leader of Hellsing! You _must_ come and speak with me! I want to know all that I can about my enemy."

The man scrutinized her with great interest. The lenses of his sunglasses were somewhat translucent and made his eyes appear to be scarlet. "Oh?" He intoned softly, "Then I suspect we will be meeting quite soon."

A wash of foreboding chilled her to the bone. Something wasn't quite right here. She was missing something vitally important…_But what?_

He was suddenly very close to her and gently grasped her chin between long, elegant fingers. His touch was cold, almost icy despite the fact that he was wearing gloves. "I think that I would like very much to be mastered by you."

"I…I don't understand."

"You will soon."

Integra shook her head as the dream began to break down. "Who _are_ you?" She whispered.

He grinned and revealed long, sharp fangs. Integra faced down the vampire, but her mind was dizzy with the horror of it all.

**xXxXx**

The sound of morning songbirds outside her window pulled her out of an uneasy slumber. She woke up angry and disappointed. _Of all the bloody, stupid things to dream about._

Integra vaguely wondered what on earth could have sparked such a strange, vivid nightmare. Honestly, a vampire serving Hellsing? _How absurd,_ she thought. She wasn't sure what was more ridiculous, the idea that her family would utilize such a creature or the concept of a vampire submitting to any will other than their own.

Integra sighed and put on her glasses. She was alone in the compound until later today. Sir Islands was to stop by in order to speak with Inregra about her future with the Protestant Knights. It was six in the morning; she had three hours to get ready.

Integra knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, half-afraid that she would dream of that strange vampire again. Though she was mostly convinced that it had all been a silly little nightmare, Integra made a mental note that she would ask Sir Islands about it.

_I think that I would like very much to be mastered by you._ Those remembered words were too vivid and clear in her mind. Integra trembled with fear and curious anticipation. _Master,_ she thought idly, almost dreamily, _I like the sound of that._

Shaking away the disturbing memory, Integra steeled herself for the day to come. She couldn't go around daydreaming when she had to make a good impression. Integra wanted to seem like a competent leader and not an awkward, uncertain teen-ager.

Despite her conviction, she was still a bit anxious. It was of her opinion that it would be a very good idea to have her morning tea in the small garden on the compound's grounds. She wanted to get away from the shadows that seemed to forever lengthen the building's hallways and into the early morning daylight.

**Finis.**


	2. No Longer a Child

_individual summary: __In the hours after Alucard's resurrection and the death of Uncle Richard..._

"_**No Longer a Child"**_

"I'm impressed. Dead center. When did you learn to shoot?"

Integra Hellsing was drawn back into the present by a silky, unfamiliar voice. She looked toward the direction of the inquiry. The gun was in her lap, long since cooled, though she didn't know how long she'd been down in the basement.

Her ragged memories caught up with her when she found herself staring at the vampire, the one who had claimed to be called Alucard. He was grinning maniacally as he stood over the fallen body of her Uncle Richard.

"Huh?" Integra intoned blankly.

Alucard turned his attention to her, still wearing a mad grin. His eyes glittered under the sickly yellow glow of the overhead lights. "It was a very good shot," he reiterated as he tapped at the center of his forehead. "You got him dead center."

Her eyes were drawn to Richard's corpse and the blood coagulating under the base of his skull. The gun on her lap clattered loudly onto the cement floor as she stumbled forward and began to retch violently. The contents of her stomach spilled ugly and putrid out of her mouth. Her hair hung and tangled in front of her eyes.

Above her she heard a soft, masculine sigh. The soft creak of leather heralded Alucard's close proximity to her. Much to her surprise, he pulled the hair away from her face and held it gently while she threw up.

"That was the first time you killed, wasn't it?" The vampire asked quietly once she was only dry heaving.

"Yes," Integra replied hoarsely.

"Sorry," Alucard murmured, "It'll get easier."

Anger and despair flared violently as she pushed him away, "I don't _want_ it to get easier!"

She looked up into Alucard's face and was startled to see a bit of sympathy in his eyes. He sighed softly, "But it will. It always does."

Integra frowned, "What's going to happen to me? Am I going to go to lock-up?"

Alucard snorted, "Of course not." He held a hand out to her and she stared at it blankly. There was no blood on his hands; the gloves that he wore were pure white. "Someone will take care of it. Can you stand?"

It struck her as a strange question. Why wouldn't she be able to? As if in reminder, her upper arm throbbed where the bullet had grazed her flesh. "Ow," she murmured as she brought her hand up to cradle her injury.

Though she was quite sure that it wasn't the wisest thing on earth to trust in this creature's sympathy, Integra accepted his hand. In one startlingly smooth motion, he pulled her to her feet.

"Is there anyone else here?" Alucard asked.

Integra felt her lips twist bitterly, "No. This was Uncle Richard's perfect opportunity. Walter is away on some kind of business."

"Well, that makes things difficult, doesn't it?" Alucard murmured.

Integra didn't really care. She was suddenly feeling completely drained; she was also beginning to realize that she'd lost quite a bit of blood. With a low moan, she sagged against him, unconcerned about her previous fears. Regardless of who or what he was, he _had_ saved her life. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Hm? For what?" He sounded genuinely perplexed.

Integra glanced up at his face, "Well…You saved me, didn't you?"

Alucard chuckled, "You speak as if I had a choice."

She didn't really understand what he meant, but was too tired to ask questions. This was all complete madness, anyway. Never mind the fact that she'd taken a human life, what in blazes was she going to do with a pet vampire? Integra just wanted to go to bed and pretend that none of this had ever happened.

"Let's get you out of here."

Integra blinked, "What?" She nearly shrieked when Alucard swept her up into his arms. "What are you doing?"

The vampire merely grinned at her, showing his long, sharp fangs. Strangely, they didn't distract from the fact that he was rather good-looking. _What a stupid bloody thing to think about,_ she thought vaguely.

As they ascended the stairs, Integra laid her head on his shoulder. She felt so heavy and older than her years. Integra closed her eyes and wondered what her family would want with a vampire servant.

**~Finis~**


	3. Hunting Ground

_individual summary: __"I must see how he does my bidding."_

_content warning: wanton violence_

"**Hunting Ground"**

"Turn left," Integra ordered Walter in a soft yet firm tone.

As the car turned down a side street, the aging butler expressed concern. "My lady, is this really necessary?"

She was in a trance-like state, wide open to the link forged by mere droplets of blood. Integra could feel his presence and follow him as though he'd left breadcrumbs on the pavement leading from the compound to his hunting ground.

"I must see him," Integra breathed. "I must see how he does my bidding."

"Speaking from personal experience, he is not known for his mercy," Walter warned.

"Good," Integra lifted her chin proudly, "Those freaks don't deserve to be handled with the tenderness of mercy. Let my servant tear them limb from limb; it is a fitting end to such filth."

Walter sighed and Integra sensed that he would seek to change her mind once more. She cut him off at the pass. "I appreciate your desire to shield my innocence, Walter. Truly, I do, but must I remind you that I witnessed Alucard slaughter my uncle's allies and that I was the one who killed Richard?"

"No," Walter replied stiffly, "Forgive me, Integra. Sometimes I forget that your age is not the measure of your experience."

Integra nodded, silently acknowledging his acquiesence. She felt anxious and excited as she was drawn closer to Alucard's horrible power. In her heart, she knew this to be a great rite of passage for her. No longer was she content with giving out her orders and passively awaiting Alucard's return.

Integra heard a distant gunshot. "Slow down!" She all but barked.

He was close, perhaps a few blocks away. Another gunshot split the silence of the night and Integra began to struggle out of her seatbelt.

"I'm getting out, Walter. Stop the car," Integra instructed as she began to open the passenger's side door.

The butler cursed softly as she hit the pavement at a run scarcely a moment after he braked the Rolls Royce. Integra sprinted toward a dark ally. Any other sixteen-year-old girl might have feared the night and its sinister stillness broken only by screams of agony, but Integra only feared it would be over before she got there.

She turned the corner and stood at the mouth of the ally, panting heavily. The reek of blood hit her as strongly as the sight of her vampire standing over his quarry. It was a female, once quite pretty, but her legs had been shot off at the knees and her face was stained with bloody tears of pain. She was screaming hoarsely.

"Quiet," Alucard snapped cruelly at her, "I have no qualms with tearing your throat out."

"_Shut up!_" The woman howled, "_You fucking mongrel, how dare you betray your kind under the orders of mortals!_"

Alucard merely chuckled, "How dull you are. You suck the blood of gullible men and expect me to be impressed? I would rather lick the toe of my master's boot than break bread with the likes of you."

Integra's heart pounded as she watched Alucard aim his gun for one last shot. She heard his voice, seemingly floating through the air. _Are you watching, Master? I saved the killing blow for your eyes._

And watch she did. Integra stared as the bullet ripped through the vampire's skull. It took off most of the top and turned her face into a tapestry of shattered bone and tattered flesh. Alucard did not stop there and lifted the female's body with one hand after holstering his gun deep within the recesses of his coat. With one thrust of his free hand, he penetrated the chest in order to destroy the heart. The vampire did not turn to dust, as the legends would have you believe. It was reduced to nothing more than a bloodied and broken corpse. The clean-up crew would arrive in a few hours to burn the remains.

"Did you enjoy the show, Miss Integra?" Alucard laughed as he came toward her.

"Hmph," She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her elation, "Your work is exemplary, but I must say that I disapprove of how you toyed with her. Now I know why we're always having to take great pains in covering up your exterminations."

Alucard grinned, "Killing Midians is no easy task to keep quiet."

Integra smirked, "Not when you play with them like a cat batting a mouse. Enough of this. It's bloody freezing out. I'll hear your full report at the compound."

**Finis.**


	4. Good Behaviour

_individual summary: __Alucard crashes a party being held in honour of Integra's knighthood._

_content warning: fluff_

**"Good Behaviour"**

Integra was bored. She stood with a flute of champagne in the midst of an elaborate party, wondering just why the hell she was here. The bodice of her dress was too tight and her exposed skin was pricked with gooseflesh.

Integra wanted a cigar but Walter had insisted she refrain from such a thing while at the party. He'd said it wasn't ladylike and she didn't like the more acceptable social vice of cigarette smoking. Her blue eyes scanned the crowd. All the members of the round were in attendance along with their various family members. All the young sons bothered Integra; it made her wonder if this was a celebration of her knighthood or coming of age. If one more young man attempted to engage her in idle flirtation she felt as though she would scream. She had little interest in courtship. Such petty pursuits paled in the face of her sacred duty.

Integra felt a hand touch the small of her back. She whipped around, nearly losing her composure in the face of such boldness. Her anger dissipated when she came face to face with her servant. Alucard was dressed impeccably and appeared quite handsome. His hair was slicked back and his customarily pallid complexion seemed to have a bit more colour than usual. Only his eyes betrayed his identity, but it was clear he was putting up the effort to look presentable tonight.

"I'm surprised that Walter didn't put a wreath of garlic and blessed crucifix on your chamber's door in an attempt to keep you away," Integra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Even if he had, there is little that would keep me from you side, Master," Alucard murmured intimately.

Integra chuckled. "No need to flatter me. I'm well aware such things are ineffective against you."

"I only speak the truth. Now tell me why you are not enjoying your own party," Alucard's lips curled into a small smile. He was careful not to grin and show his fangs.

Integra snorted, "My party? How absurd. Penwood planned this travesty, and it seems like he invited every eligible young man within a twenty mile radius."

"Oh?" He moved closer to her. "Shall I protect you from their prying eyes, Sir Integra? Tear out their offending tongues and snap off questing fingers?" Alucard teased her softly but Integra knew he wasn't entirely joking.

"Don't be silly," Integra chided him, "I can handle a few hormonal teenagers on my own."

Alucard chuckled quietly next to her ear. "You seem tense. Come out to the garden with me. I have a surprise for you."

Integra sighed softly. People were beginning to stare and the knights that had noticed Alucard's presence appeared a bit ashen. Perhaps it would be best to talk to her vampire in private.

"Oh alright," Integra rolled her eyes, "but it had better be worth it."

Alucard took her hand and lead her away from the ballroom. Integra would never admit to it, but she was relieved. Her skin crawled from the furtive gazes of onlookers.

Once they were alone in a small garden, Alucard seemed to relax and his fluid form changed somewhat. His hair reverted to its customary wildness and his visage appeared more vampiric rather than that of a handsome albeit pale man. She liked him better this way.

"Well," Integra demanded irritably, "What was it that you wanted to show me?"

"Only this," Alucard smirked as he pulled a silver case out of the inner pocket of his jacket.

Integra gasped and barely contained her excitement as she took it from him. She opened the case with near-reverence and removed a cigar as she looked at Alucard with infinite gratitude.

Her expression quickly turned into a scowl. She didn't have matches or a lighter on her. Maybe she could find someone with a light back at the party….

As though he'd read her mind (Integra inwardly rolled her eyes, _Well it wouldn't be the first bloody time_), Alucard offered her the flame from a silver zippo. Integra smiled as the tip of the cigar kissed the fire. She sucked it to life, happily inhaling and exhaling her first taste of nicotine-laden smoke in quite a few hours.

"You _are_ a good servant, Alucard," Integra sighed contently.

Alucard bowed his head humbly, but his lowered gaze could not hide his pleasure. Integra had learned long ago that her servant positively glowed under praise.

_Like a well-behaved hound_, Integra mused idly.

Alucard grinned rakishly, "Does this good servant deserve a reward?"

"Perhaps," Integra replied, "I suppose it all depends on your conduct for the rest of the evening."

"Then I will be a perfect gentleman for you, Master."

"The mad count of Walachia, a gentleman? I'll believe it when I see it!" Integra scoffed.

"You wound me," Alucard laughed with surprising good nature, "How do you think I got to Miss Lucy all those years ago?"

"By sneaking into her bedroom," Integra retorted drily as she put out her cigar.

"Touché," Alucard grinned toothily as he offered his arm, "You know my history well."

Integra rested a hand on his arm comfortably and they began to slowly make their way back to the ballroom. "I should hope so. I can't remember how many times my father insisted I study Stoker's book and various historical texts regarding a certain Romanian count."

Alucard chuckled ruefully, "Ah, it's funny how things work out, wouldn't you say?"

Integra gazed up at his handsome profile. She'd always wondered why her father had been so insistent that she know everything possible about the legendary vampire king. It was indeed bizarre to think that as she'd paged through Bram Stoker's novel, its namesake had been slumbering in a basement chamber.

She murmured in agreement as they re-entered the vaulting ballroom. People still stared, but Integra was past caring. Alucard was right where he belonged.

**Finis.**


	5. Sentinel

_individual summary: __Integra receives unexpected backup for her meeting with Maxwell._

"_**Sentinel"**_

When Walter brought the car around, she noticed that there were two more passengers than she was expecting. Integra nearly went back inside the compound to call Maxwell and reschedule. Instead she wrenched open the Rolls Royce's back door and slid into the seat with anger in her expression. She turned a fuming glare to her vampire.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Alucard smirked, "What a silly question."

"Really?" Integra replied as Walter, tactful as usual and silent as she smouldered, drove forward. In the front passenger's seat, Seras chewed a fingernail and looked nervous.

"Hm," Alucard intoned, "You're not going to meet with Iscariot's head without proper protection."

She made a sound of irritation and rolled down the window on her side halfway. "Don't be so melodramatic," she snapped, "It's broad bloody daylight and I'm meeting Maxwell in a _very_ public place. He won't try anything."

"Don't be so naïve. Have you already forgotten what happened in Ireland?"

Integra nearly cuffed him; instead she pulled out a metal case from the inner pocket of her blazer. She extracted a cigarillo and lit it. "I don't believe anyone's called me naïve since I was a child."

Alucard chuckled softly, "And I believe that I was the last person to do so."

She gave him a hard look, "Your very presence might completely foul this arrangement up."

Seras spoke up, looking into the rearview mirror as a poor excuse for eye contact, "Don't be mad, Sir Integra! We just want to keep you safe." More to herself she muttered, "Those Catholics are a bloody bad lot."

"Think on it," Alucard added smoothly, his eyes meeting Integra's from behind ruby lenses, "If Anderson's behaviour is any indication on how Iscariot usually works, I can only imagine what their leader is like."

She sighed softly. He had a point; she hated it when he was right. "Fine," Integra relented, she took a deep drag off her cigarillo, "but unless something happens you and Seras will stay out of sight."

Alucard nodded, "Fair enough."

Integra glanced over at him and felt comforted by his presence despite her misgivings. If she needed anything in this world right now, it was support from those close to her.

_Thank you._

Alucard favoured her with a knowing look. She felt his hand slide over the one that lay prostrate on her lap. For a long moment, Integra stared down at his long, elegant hand covering hers. Usually she didn't approve of such gestures of affection in public, but she let him be today. Acknowledging it would stir more attention anyway.

_You are always welcome…my master._

**Finis.**


	6. A Moment of Doubt

_individual summary: __ Integra's conviction wavers in a vulnerable moment._

"_A Moment of Doubt"_

Integra sorted through stacks of files, transcripts, and various reports on Millennium. She was careful in handling them, as they were more than fifty years old. With very little current information on the organization, all she had were these musty old archives.

With a soft sigh, she put aside a hand-written surveillance report, took off her glasses, and tried to rub away the migraine building behind her right eye. How did this happen? The Royal Order had operatives and informants working all over the world. How was it that these freaks had flown so low beneath the radar long enough to set up such a sophisticated operation?

It made Integra very nervous. Was there a traitor in their ranks? She had a hard time believing that Millennium was just that damned good at covering up their tracks. Integra scowled at the pile of yellowed papers and dusty folders and fought the urge to sweep them off the top of her desk in a fit of anger. She didn't like feeling so helpless.

"You know, this paranoia and self-pity really doesn't suit you, Master."

Alucard's voice preceded him as he materialized through her office's side wall. Integra glared at him as she put her glasses back on. "You're quite mistaken, Alucard. I'm not feeling sorry for myself, merely seeking answers."

Alucard's eyes narrowed as he stared at the paperwork. "I can see that. While I believe we learn our best lessons from past events, the past is still exactly what it is: Over and done with. Why chase phantoms when you know what you need to do?"

Integra folded her hands on top of her desk and scowled at them before turning a sharp eye toward her servant. He didn't flinch or show a single sign of discomfort from being pinned under her glower. Instead Alucard grinned wolfishly and sat down across from her. His eyes never wavered from Integra's and though she was loath to admit it, there were times that his crimson gaze unnerved her. Apparently, this was to be one of those times.

Much to her surprise, Alucard tilted his head and closed his eyes slowly. The submissive gesture allowed Integra to breathe easily and focus her thoughts.

As a question formed in her mind, Integra struggled with it. She shaped the words with lips and tongue, yet could not believe she was actually putting a voice to such a fear.

"Alucard…If this is to become war, do you think we're ready?" Integra mused quietly.

"Once the mercenaries have been arranged, we'll be functional. Certainly more than enough for these punks, but that's not what you meant, was it, Master?"

Integra clenched one of her hands into a fist as she looked away from him. She sulked, resentful the Alucard was insisting on this verbal exchange. Surely such doubts were unwise before her vampire. She strove to show such a cool face in his presence.

_Liar…_.

Alucard's voice chuckled somewhere in the back of her mind like an errant thought. Integra remembered how she used to wake up screaming, only to find him sitting at the foot of her bed. Until the age of eighteen, Integra had been horribly prone to night terrors. The doctors had ascribed it to post-traumatic stress disorder and gave her pills to help her sleep. They never worked. Her comfort came in the form of a cold embrace and the mingled scents of merlot, leather, and blood.

Integra frowned deeply, "I'm not a child anymore."

"You were hardly a child to begin with," Alucard replied softly.

Integra nodded slowly. At the age of thirteen she'd put a bullet into her uncle's brain. Though the memory saddened her sometimes, Integra never regretted it. Oh she was well aware that if she hadn't killed him, Alucard would have happily done the deed, but she imagined that such a show of strength had solidified her role as head of the organization.

Alucard was staring at her again and there was a heat in that gaze belying his affection for her. Integra watched rather coolly as Alucard took one of her gloved hands and kissed it. Though his eyes burned ardently, the gesture was chaste.

"I believe in your strength even though you may waver in you conviction in the wake of crisis," Alucard told her in a voice that conveyed his unshakable, almost obsessive loyalty. "You will lead us to victory if war is in the future, and I will be the sword that cuts the bloody path to that outcome."

"Such eloquence, my servant," Integra smiled faintly, "I suppose that my doubts _are_ a waste of energy."

"Yessss," Alucard breathed, "I will lay our enemies at your feet so that you may crush them beneath your boot heel!"

Integra could not help but chuckle softly. Alucard's passion could be so galvanizing. With her free hand, she extracted a cigar from the case at the corner of her desk. She lit it, inhaled, and exhaled a stream of pungent smoke.

"Your resolve flatters me, Alucard," Integra praised softly, "but I believe you have a more important task to attend to."

"Oh?" Alucard intoned.

"If war is to come, I will have no weak links. Will Seras prove strong enough?"

"She is strong in body and conviction, but I fear the only way she will learn is trial by fire."

Integra scowled, tapped out ash into a glass ashtray and unconsciously squeezed Alucard's hand. "We don't have that luxury. Make her see and understand what she has become."

Alucard's lips curled in amusement, "Do you think I have not tried, Master? It is not a lack of willpower on her part, but an overabundance of mercy."

Integra nodded slowly. She had not intended to send Seras to the impending mission in Rio de Janeiro, but perhaps it would be wiser to put her on the frontline of Hellsing's offence. "Then we will give her a trial by fire. Go now, Alucard. Leave me and prepare your progeny. Once these mercenaries are allied with us, I will waste no time making the arrangements for the trip to Rio."

Alucard's hand was suddenly no longer in her grasp and he was standing behind the chair he'd been sitting. He bowed low to her. No words had to be spoken and he vanished slowly.

Integra was alone in her office once more. Her fears were dissipated and she knew now what she must do: Now was not the time to question her own competence or suspect traitors in the midst. Her greatest challenge as the head of Hellsing was coming and she would not bow or break under the pressure.

**Finis.**


	7. Dream Land

**individual summary: **Sometimes the most playful transgression can draw her ire.

**"Dream Land"**

_She was dreaming about eating a bowl of spiced peaches. Integra didn't have utensils and so she ate the slices with her fingers. It was a vague childhood memory. Walter used to make the snack for her afternoon tea._

_The scene grew abruptly dark, as though it were happening in the evening instead of afternoon. Integra felt a chill in the air and looked across the small table to see Alucard. A protest formed on her lips, but he put a gloved finger to his own, gesturing for her to be silent. Integra held her tongue, though watched him warily._

_'Close your eyes,' Alucard murmured._

_She arched an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. Without words she conveyed her displeasure. Alucard just chuckled as the bowl of fruit moved closer to the center of the table._

_'Indulge me, Miss Integra. This is, after all, just a dream.'_

_She snorted and rolled her eyes. It was never just a dream with him. Integra complied anyway, keeping in mind she could punish him later if he was out of line. In the_ _next moment she felt something sticky and wet brush her lips. She opened her mouth automatically and realized he was feeding her a peach slice. Integra's eyes went wide as the flavour overwhelmed her senses. It was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted._

_Alucard was grinning wickedly as he brought the fingers stained with syrup to his mouth and licked them obscenely. Integra frowned as she noticed they were dripping red and looked down at the bowl. The peaches were in a pool of fresh blood._

_With a cry, she back handed the bowl off the table. Alucard watched with a vague sense of amusement as the only thing that splattered across the table and floor was fruit and compote. Integra fumed._

_'What a waste,' Alucard sighed with mock sadness._

_'Get out,' she snarled._

_'Wake up,' he countered_.

Integra jolted awake in bed, shouting her servant's name. She was enraged. He'd been doing this sort of thing far too frequently. It was bad enough that he had to endure his teasing during the day. Feeling paranoid she threw a blanket over her vanity mirror before changing out of sleep wear.

She dressed in plain, dark slacks and a white blouse, which she buttoned all the way up to the collar. As an after thought, Integra sloppily tied a cravat at her throat and secured it with a crucifix pin. She strongly considered taking a sword just in case she deemed him fit a beheading. Though the temptation was strong, she thought perhaps a beheading was too harsh a punishment for such a minor transgression.

Integra wrenched open her bedroom door and quickly made way toward the basement. It took all of her self control not to stomp though the compound corridors screaming his name. She didn't know why it made her so angry. He'd been entering her dreams since long before she'd met him.  
It was the shades of intimacy he'd begun to incorporate that bothered her. He was forcing her hand on what they were both already well aware of. Her anger was a lingering sense of defiance.

**Finis.**


	8. No Gentleman

_individual summary: Even an open book can occasionally surprise its reader. _

_a/n: This drabble is most definitely romantic. I also make a foray into third person limited with Alucard at the helm. This plot bunny was born as fluff but veered off into mad crazy passion town. Very pleased with how it turned out, but still...damn. _

_Content warning: Might be a teensy bit not work safe due to a steamy kiss and the ramblings of a mad man. _

**"No Gentleman"**

"Don't send Walter there. The pad Thai is never spicy enough," Alucard drawled distractedly as he turned a page in the novel he was reading.

There was a substantial collection of vampire fiction in the compound's library. It rarely failed to amuse him.

There was a small gasp, then the angry sound of a book being snapped shut. Alucard looked up and saw his master glaring from her perch on the armchair across from him. He blinked, wondering if he'd missed something.

"I told you to stop that," Integra snapped.

"What?" Alucard asked.

He knew he could be dense during the day. Though the sunlight couldn't kill him, daytime did make him sluggish. Mind as well as body.

"Don't read my thoughts!" Integra exclaimed angrily.

_Oh_.

He could have sworn she'd mused aloud about sending Walter to pick up lunch. Hadn't she? Alucard sighed softly. Were he not already sure of his sanity's lapse he'd be quite concerned.

"I'm...sorry?" What else could be said?

The book flew at his head, and he casually leaned to the side, easily avoiding it. Alucard laughed at her flushed cheeks and balled fists.

"You act like you can't help it, but I know that you can," Integra scoffed. "You're not some mewling neophyte."

"It's not so simple, my master. At least not where you're concerned."

"Explain yourself."

Alucard set his book aside. It had grown utterly dull anyway. Honestly, vampires being born from demonically possessed witches; what what _would_ these writers think up next?

"You're correct that I can tune out the errant thoughts of most and many vampire hunters employ various techniques to cloak their minds from intrusion," Alucard elaborated. "However with you, my dear master, it is entirely a different matter. Droplets of blood forged a powerful bond between you and I. There is little that you can keep from me."

Integra looked at him. Her anger seemed to have passed and she looked thoughtful. Alucard felt a spike of arousal as her contemplative expression began to turn devious. Would she punish him? He so loved the firm hand of her dominance.

Alucard watched as she got up and crossed the room quickly. She locked the door and then calmly walked over to him. Alucard couldn't contain his amusement nor his wide grin.

"So what you are saying is that I am an open book to you, correct?" Integra asked. Her tone was conversational, deceptively calm.

Were he a living man, his heart would be racing. She was not a little girl anymore. A woman stood before him and her steely gaze was shaded with lust.

"More or less," Alucard replied.

"I see," Integra murmured as she leaned close to him. She brought a knee up and rested it next to his thigh as she all but climbed into his lap.

Alucard turned wild eyes to her. He knew her intent and struggled with a turmoil of emotions. If he were a gentleman he would stop her, but though he could play the part well, Alucard was no such thing.

"What now, Count?" Integra asked as she fingered the cravat at his throat.

Alucard had a witty retort. He swore that he did, but when he opened his mouth the only sound that came out was a small, pointless gasp. She just felt so good where they touched; even through layers of clothing, he could feel the heat of her body.

And then she was kissing him.

It was hot and sweet, wet and a little bit clumsy. Integra had never kissed or been kissed, he'd made damned sure that pleasure would be his alone (if at all). Her tongue stabbed at his, indelicate and demanding. He wanted to kiss her properly. Hell, he wanted to make a feast of her mouth, but there was still a part of him that feared the strength of his desire for this woman. Alucard would lay the entire world at her feet if only she'd ask for it. He would be her conquerer, her loyal dog, her assassin, her slave.

"Alucard, _please_," Integra breathed against his mouth.

Her voice was husky with longing and Alucard decided if she wanted him to be her lover, he'd not deny her that either. He put a careful hand on the back of her head and kissed her back. Alucard gently wrested away her control and guided her into a slower, deeper exchange. She tasted like smoke and earl grey; she was sacred and divine. He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to his body, until she was straddling his thighs.

Integra had always been an excellent student, brilliant and intuitive. She was soon kissing him back, as passionate as ever. Her fingers twisted in his hair, tugging none-too-gently. The tiny shocks of pain left him raw and wanting.

They devoured each other, and Alucard poured years of longing into this one kiss, terrified that it would never be repeated. Integra's emotions and a jumble of images washed over him like the highest tide. All the tender and horrible moments that had bound and damned them to this passion.

Integra broke away on a gasp, her breath puffing hot and damp against his skin. Alucard pursued her mouth, not quite willing to let go of his prize. He kissed her like she sustained him. In the darkest corner of his mind he wanted to tear her from the mortal coil, wed them in the bondage of blood and damnation. She would be a Valkyrie let loose from the heavens.

Alucard forced himself to break the kiss, nearly overwhelmed by his horrible lust. Her small, shakey laugh and coy smile was a balm to his monstrous instinct. He would be a man for her, a loving partner even though his heart was long since dead.

"Well, that was...extraordinary," Integra whispered.

Alucard laughed and relaxed in heady desire's wake. No, this woman he would not condemn to such an unholy union. She was no mere bride, but his beloved sovereign.

**Finis**


	9. Red Right Hand

_individual summary: Integra interrogates her new servant._

**a/n: **So this was going to be a re-write of a similar scene, but it ended up veering off from the original thought. I actually think it's better. Early interactions between these two always comes off as so nuanced, especially when it comes to Integra. Maybe I'm shallow, but I like the idea of Integra kinda crushing on Alucard early on. Of course he doesn't exactly discourage it…. Oh, you can also consider this a follow up to "No Longer a Child".

There's a substantial amount of authorial self-indulgent Alucard worship. I'm sorry, but I love how simply _unreal _he can be. Kinda wanted to emphasize how truly horrifying and overwhelming being in his presence must be. Obviously, Integra got used to it and probably even takes great comfort in it, but at first...Musta been like being whalloped over the head with a four by four.

**"Red Right Hand"**

Integra struggled out of the cold void of unconsciousness. She was bathed in sweat and choking on a scream. Instead she panted heavily. Integra looked around wildly and saw that she was in her room. She had no memory of how she got here.

Her fresh memories should have been nothing more than a nightmare. When her eyes detected a dark, human shape draped across her chaise, that empty hope was entirely lost. Integra fumbled for her glasses. She stared in horrified wonder at the creature across the room.

He appeared to be slumbering.

"Alucard," Integra whispered. She shivered; his name evoked atrocities no matter how you said it.

How could it be? Hadn't he been defeated long ago? More importantly, why had he call her master? Her mind was spinning with questions. Integra wanted to go to that man across the room and shake him until he answered every last one.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing thoughts. This would not do. She needed to be calm and collected. Integra was the head of the organization now and, even though she was overwhelmed, she would not be a figurehead. Despite the hideous revelation of Alucard, she had to admit it was a brilliant idea. What better way to combat a vampire than with another of its kind? If he truly was the Mad Count of Walachia, he would be a formidable weapon against the undead.

Eventually curiosity won out over fear, and she got out of bed. Integra blushed when she realized her clothing had been changed. She was wearing her favourite pair of pajamas. Though mortified by the thought that he'd _undressed her_, she also quickly realized he'd bandaged her up, as well. Integra supposed she couldn't be too angry at him. Had she expected him to take her to A&E? What a pair _they_ would have made! A white haired wraith in black leather and his young ward. Integra stifled an inappropriate giggle.

She crossed the room slowly, praying she didn't disturb him. He was long, lean, and radiated power. It was unsettling. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she moved closer to him. Her skin tingled and her stomach clenched with a queer mix of fear, revulsion, and incredulity.

Though still somewhat gaunt from what had been no doubt years of starvation, he was still pleasing to the eye. He looked like a young man in a macabre costume. Yet he was undoubtedly old, far older than the scant lines on that youthful visage. All of a sudden his eyes snapped open. They were deeply, unmistakably crimson and glowed faintly like ember's flame.

"Good evening, Miss Integra," He spoke and made it sound somehow obscene.

His voice made her feel vulnerable and exposed. She crossed her arms across her chest and drew herself up as straight and tall as she could.

"What are you?" She demanded.

"I think it should be quite clear by now," He replied with a wolfish grin. His incisors were long and looked wickedly sharp.

She glared at him. "Don't mock me, vampire. What are you to my family?"

"Your father told you, didn't he?" Alucard drawled rather insolently. "I am a weapon to be wielded against Hellsing's enemies. You are my master and I am your servant, your...merry assassin."

He laughed at those last two words, and it held a manic edge. She wondered if he were insane.

"Only just slightly," Alucard answered her unvoiced question with a leer.

"Are you...?" Integra began, half afraid to speak his name properly.

"Yeeesss," He drew out the word. It was a sinister sound in the darkness and the shadows seemed to further darken around them.

Integra began to laugh. My god, it was all so perfectly clear now. Her father hadn't only been grooming her as his successor but to be this creature's master as well! What on earth was she going to do with him? There hadn't been a single incident since she'd been born.

Her laughter turned into ragged sobs as her predicament became horribly transparent. She didn't know what to do. There were corpses in the basement and the living dead in her bedroom. She felt soft arms wrap around her and hold her tenderly. Grateful for the comfort, she buried her face in the chest of her consoler.

Integra felt the swell of small breasts beneath her cheek and pulled back in surprise. A beautiful girl held her, with coal black hair and ivory skin, but her eyes were red as burning coals and her crooked smile was all too familiar.

"Alucard?" She gasped in horror.

"What's wrong, master?" The vampire teased her in a sweet, decidedly girlish tone. "I thought you'd be more comfortable with me in this form."

With a cry, she pushed at him. Much to her surprise, he let go and tumbled with elaborate grace to the floor. In an instant he was a handsome man in a dark suit with a red cravat at his throat. His hair was black as a raven wing's, though much shorter than when she first saw him. He peeked at her from beneath the heavy fringe of his bangs.

"I suppose I miscalculated," Alucard chuckled ruefully.

Integra angrily dashed away her tears. Her entire world had been turned upside down and he wanted to play games? How dare he toy with her like that!

"Don't you _ever_ do that again," Integra hissed.

"Forgive me, Miss Integra," Alucard apologized as he pulled himself up to his knees. Even kneeling and bowed, his height was impressive.

She ventured to touch the top of his head. His hair was silky and moved as though constantly ruffled by an unseen wind. He was truly unearthly.

"What am I going to do with you?" She murmured.

"Whatever you wish," Alucard retorted with a wicked grin.

Integra sighed wearily. She couldn't put him back in that cell, for as much as good sense told her she ought to. It seemed terribly uncouth. _Thanks for saving my life, now sod off_.

Integra absently rubbed his head. She was the youngest to take Hellsing's helm and doubted it would be made easy for her. Perhaps this monster could be her trump card. If she could only prove her worth by mastering Alucard, no one would dare question her. A ghost of a smile graced her lips. This could work out quite nicely. She would not hide in his shadow but have him by her side, her red right hand.

The vampire was looking at her with the strangest expression. It made her breath catch because he really was exquisite to look at. She was even starting to appreciate the colour of his eyes.

"So you'll stay with me?" Integra asked.

"For as long as you'll have me, my master," Alucard breathed and it was only then that Integra blushed a deep shade of crimson.

She pulled her hand away and her knees quaked as she fought the urge to step away from him. No, she needed to stand firm from here on out and she would start right now.

"Your service is much appreciated, monster, but I'll not need your presence in my room," Integra told him, proud of the strength she found in her voice.

"What if more assassins come? I'd hate to leave you unprotected," Alucard pointed out slyly.

"You may guard the door if your concern is so great," Integra snapped. "I'm tired and I can't sleep with you around. You're so..._loud_." It was the only way she could explain the overwhelming sense of his power. She found it both horrifying and intoxicating. Neither reaction sat well with her at all.

Alucard sighed but obliged her. "As you wish."

He rose to his full, ridiculous height and Integra silently prayed for her own growth spurt. She watched as he turned and walked right out the door. Literally. Alucard's body became ethereal as he passed through solid wood.

Integra felt her trembling knees give and she dropped to the floor. Her heart pounded and for a brief moment she acknowledged her terror. Much to her relief, his exit seemed to brighten the room. Moon light chased away suffocating shadows. The silence was no longer heavy with tension.

Integra dragged herself to her feet and back to her bed. She was suddenly exhausted and eager to just start a new day. In the morning, things would make more sense. She was sure of it.

**Finis.**


	10. Hair Care and Affairs

_individual summary: Of the things I've imagined doing for this family's head, washing their hair was never one of them. Serving a lovely young woman had not been anything I'd ever expected either, so I suppose it goes with the territory._

_a/n: This began as a much smuttier plot bunny, but turned into quite a different animal when I sat down to write it. Writing first person from Alucard's point of view is always an adventure. _

**"Hair** **Care and Affairs"**

Integra was a strange creature when it came to her hair. She occasionally complained about its bothersome length, yet she steadfastly refused to do more than trim it. Though she's never said as much out loud, Integra views it as a symbol of her femininity. It's an adorably naïve notion. My master could wear a burlap sack and her womanhood would still be gloriously evident.

It was to my surprise, when once I'd leeringly offered to wash it for her, Integra had turned to me with an appreciative expression. 'Would you really?' Of the things I've imagined doing for this family's head, washing their hair was never one of them. Serving a lovely young woman had not been anything I'd ever expected either, so I suppose it goes with the territory.

Unfortunately the chore turned out to be quite a lot less pleasant than I'd envisioned. She insisted on wearing a bathing suit of all fucking things and ordered that I remain clothed. At the time we'd just begun to explore the intimacy of our bond and perhaps I'd hoped it a flimsy excuse to get some uninterrupted private time. However I can't complain. She looks amazing under the water's spray,

On this morning she summoned me much earlier than usual. Integra's turmoil of emotions intrigued me. I found her waiting in her bathroom. She still wore simple pajamas. Even more intriguing. Integra sat on the lip on the tub and stared at her naked feet. She was scowling and I felt my curiosity deepen into concern. When she looked up, Integra's eyes were wide and her expression strange. I tried to recall if she'd had a nightmare.

"Master?" I queried.

She didn't say a word, just rose and crossed to stand in front of me. Her eyes searched my face as she began to slowly untie my cravat. I was rooted to the spot, amazed by what she was doing. She began to unbutton my suit and I was physically incapable of stopping her. I've wanted this for so long. We both have, and even if good sense told me to push her away, there was no chance I'd miss this. I wanted to understand what was happening here.

She made quick work of getting me stripped to the waist. I was too afraid to speak and interrupt her fierce concentration. Her hands were hot against my skin and I shivered. For the first time since I walked through the door, Integra smiled fondly.

"You're beautiful," Integra told me softly. "I knew you would be."

I raised my eyebrows. She was hardly stingy with praise, but it was usually limited to compliments on good behaviour or a mission well completed. Anyway, I was no stranger to her attraction. Integra's eyes have been lingering over me since she'd turned fifteen. Yet it still was strange to hear it aloud.

"Oho, is that what so troubled you? Whether or not my naked body would be pleasing to the eye?" I teased.

Integra shook her head and gave me a rueful half smile. "No. I was anxious that you'd stop me."

I was a bit startled by her insight. Though I've never discouraged or fought her affection, I'd never really pursued Integra either. I am happy to be at her service, no matter what form it comes.

"What right do I have to deny my master any single thing that she pleases?" I shrugged slightly.

Integra scoffed a little as she stepped back from me. She unbuttoned her top and I watched with horror and fascination as she slipped it off. Her body was utterly perfect, radiating with latent power and innocent sensuality. If she would let me, I'd happily map out entire countries on her tawny skin. With lips, tongue, fingertips, whatever she wished for.

My master laughed suddenly, a loud, somewhat harsh sound that echoed with the room's acoustics. "Don't tell me you're waiting for a signed invitation?"

So I kissed her. Long, slow, and quite thoroughly. The heat of Integra's body seemed to burn where our skin touched. A fine way to be immolated. She was soft and sweet and would likely ruin me. I kissed her neck, trailed my tongue down her chest, and claimed a dusky nipple. She moaned when I sucked it, rolled the other one between thumb and forefinger, and if I was destroyed right then and there, I'd die without a single regret. Her skin tasted tangy from sweating faintly in her slumber. Integra's arousal was a heady perfume I dearly hoped to get more familiar with. She clutched my hair and did not tremble but _writhed_.

Much too soon Integra began to push me away. I sighed regretfully, but was mollified by her small, mischievous smile. She turned away, pulled down her pants, and stepped out of her underwear. The very sight of her laid bare before my eyes left me raw, wanting, and utterly devastated. I knew I was well and truly lost. For a single touch of her flesh, I'd raise armies, for a kiss I'd crawl through hell without a bit of hesitation.

"We still have the business of my hair, you know," Integra chuckled as she looked over her shoulder slyly.

"How unfortunate," I drawled.

"Indeed," Integra replied with mock seriousness. She stepped into the bathtub, pulled the curtain shut, and turned on the taps.

As I waited for her to adjust the water temperature, Integra suddenly popped her head around the curtain. I swear I recognized myself in her wicked grin and leering gaze.

"Oh and Alucard? Do forgo the rest of your clothing."

She held my gaze and arched a playful eyebrow. I laughed and started mentally composing an itemized list of all the ways I could make her sob with pleasure.

**Finis**.


	11. The Journal

_****__Individual summary: A highly romantic token from Alucard leaves Integra confused, angry, and aroused. _

_a/n: Everybody's got a romantic birthday fic, right? Decided to try my own hand. The passage of poetry is from Oscar Wilde's In a Gold Room. _

**"The Journal"**

Every birthday since the day she'd turned thirteen, Integra received an unmarked gift. It was a box in simple black paper wrapping, tied with crimson string. Inside was always exactly what she'd wanted, be it a book, simple piece of jewelry, or some other unusual trinket. Integra wasn't stupid. She knew they were from Alucard, but had never acknowledged them in any way. If he wanted to remain anonymous, anonymous he would stay.

Integra cherished them nonetheless.

On her sixteenth birthday, his mystery gift was marked with a small tag labeled with surprisingly elegant penmanship. '_For my most beloved master_.' Integra swallowed hard. She felt her cheeks warm and took a deep breath. She unwrapped it only to find a thick leather bound journal. Integra frowned as she opened it. On the first page was more of that graceful, flowing script. She was still so surprised by the sheer beauty of his hand writing.

_My master,_

_It had been my intent to fill this journal with delicate prose dictating my devotion to you, but everything I wrote fell short or became frightful. Forgive me that I had to use the words of others. Even theirs could not possibly express my reverence, but I hope they reach you just the same._

_Your faithful servant._

Integra shut the the cover quickly. She could feel her chest burning with emotion and she closed her eyes. Integra was not one to live in denial. She'd been half in love with that foolish creature since first laying eyes on him. Integra had always hoped it was a product of her girlish imagination. Perhaps she'd read _Le Morte d'Arthur_ one time too many and fancied herself a Guinevere to his Lancelot. Though her innocent fantasy of a knight-in-shining-armour was eventually shattered by the truth of his monstrosity, her fascination with Alucard had never fully waned. It could not be denied that he was exquisitely handsome, and had a lovely way with words.

In the past year her feelings had become confused. Looking at Alucard made her restless and almost angry. No, angry was the wrong word. He _aroused_ her, and she had no idea what to do with these emotions. Integra was at the cusp of adulthood and approaching crossroads with her servant.

With an ever so reluctant sigh, Integra opened the book at a random page. He'd copied every word by hand. She noticed the flow of his cursive occasionally became spidery on certain passages. One such struck her and left her nearly strangling on her bated breath.

_And her sweet red lips on these lips of mine  
Burned like the ruby fire set  
In the swinging lamp of a crimson shrine,  
Or the bleeding wounds of the pomegranate,  
Or the heart of lotus drenched and wet  
With the spilt-out blood of the rose-red wine._

A flush of indigence made her angry. How _dare_ he drop this in her lap? What the hell did he expect to gain? Did he imagine her swooning in his arms? Bloody fool. Integra snatched up the book and stormed from her office. Not finding him in his lair, she began to search his favourite haunts. By the time she found him in the garden, she was incensed. He was staring at the moon, but looked over his shoulder upon her approach.

"Good evening, Miss Integra. Did you have a pleasant birthday?" Alucard greeted.

"Oh stuff your pleasantries," Integra snapped. "What's the meaning of this?"

He turned to watch her with amusement as she brandished the book at him as though it were a weapon. "Don't you like it?"

Integra blushed hotly and in an instant she was reduced to feeling like a petulant child. Of course it had been a lovely gesture, and she really was flattered by the work he'd put into it.

"It's beautiful, Alucard, but why?" Integra asked.

The vampire arched an eyebrow at her and smiled blandly. "I hardly think it's a mystery, my master."

"What do you hope to achieve?"

He simply shrugged. "Nothing."

Integra stared at him incredulously and felt her anger flare anew. "You must be kidding me! Just what kind of a moron do you think-?"

In a barely perceptible blur of motion, Alucard was suddenly in front of her. He pressed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I want nothing more than for you to know that I am your devoted servant," Alucard told her softly. His low voice was intimate and it made her stomach squirm with strange anxiety.

"I think it's a lot more than that," Integra breathed against his finger. Alucard shivered as though he could feel the exhalation even through the supple leather of his glove.

"It is," Alucard admitted without a single bit of shame.

He traced her lower lip with the tip of his index finger. Integra had to bite her tongue to keep from moaning. His touch was cold but his expression was positively entrancing. Alucard stared at her with wonder.

A fleeting thought: Integra wanted him to kiss her, but she smothered it before it could manifest too strongly in her mind. His lips curved into a small, rueful smile as he pulled back his hand and took one step back from her.

"It is, however, not my choice to make," Alucard stated firmly. "Now then, have you any orders for me?"

"No," Integra murmured and he began to walk past her. An odd sense of panic-_I don't want to leave it like this_-seized her. She grabbed his arm.

"_Wait_," Integra demanded with authority.

She turned to look up at his face and noticed his confused expression. Integra liked that she'd taken him off guard for once. She met his gaze and raised her chin proudly.

"I do have an order for you," Integra told him, pleased that her voice did not betray her uncertainty.

"Oh?" Alucard tilted his head quizzically.

"Meet me in the library later tonight. I'll have you read to me from this book."

May as well have told him Christmas had come early and his gift was a year's supply of virgin blood. He smiled widely and nodded a quick bow.

"As you wish, my master."

**Finis**.


	12. Prompt: Handcuffs

_individual summary: Punishment_

**Prompt: Handcuffs**

I am, at my core, a thoughtless, selfish creature. Fortunately, Integra is a fair mistress and, while strict, never excessively cruel. She punishes me with silence and denial rather than physical torture. That's not to say she's never used pain to keep me in line. There's a room deep within the manor's bowels that has a set of wrist and ankle shackles chained to a wall. I know it well. Abraham used to lock me up when I wasn't hunting for him or enduring his alchemical experiments. With Integra I'd only returned there once when I'd eaten a maid. My explanation of her being coffin bait had not assuaged Integra's ire one bit and I'd spent a week in bondage with a sword buried in my chest. However from then on out, Integra insisted no other attendant aside from Walter could reside in the manor.

I knew what I was risking when I turned the police girl. When Integra yelled and made a fuss, I thought I was in the clear, but when we were home, she ordered Walter to tend to the girl and me to that cold, stone chamber. Of course she made me wait.

In the meantime, I shackled my own ankles and one of my wrists after stripping to the waist. I hoped my obedience and the sight of my naked flesh soothed her anger. Not fucking likely but a monster could hope. At least she was lovely when she finally did arrive. She wore anger like some women wore seduction.

Without a single word, she shackled my free arm then back handed me hard as she could. It stung but pain rarely registered properly to me. The force of her blow turned my cheek, and I grinned despite myself.

"What in blazes were you thinking?" Integta demanded angrily. A cigar was clenched between her teeth and her breath on my face was hot and smokey. In other circumstances, it would be quite arousing, but in this case... Well, it still left me stirred but I thought better than to express that fact. For now.

"Are you jealous?" I teased her because I am what I am and she is who she is and we all have our roles to play.

Integra hit me again, called me a bastard, and paced away from my bound form. While not as livid as earlier, she was still awash in aggravation. She puffed at her cigar as she paced and I felt an odd sense of nostalgia. Integra was so like her father sometimes.

"Do you have any clue what kind of trouble this little stunt of yours will land me in?" Her voice was deadly low.

I did not because I honestly couldn't give two shits about the Royal Order and their Round Table of dithering old men. All I could do was shrug. Even I couldn't tell you what had compelled me to make that girl my kin. She had a spark, a strange, dark power buried deep within her very being, and I'd known _we_ needed her.

She continued to rant. "You're lucky the Queen Mother likes you so bloody much or else I'd likely be ordered to exterminate that girl and lock you up until kingdom come!"

Her voice cracked a bit on that last part. She was torn between righteous indignation and fear of our separation. When she finally stopped pacing and turned back to me, she just looked so damned _tired_. I hated to see her this way, even more so when I was the cause.

"Help me understand," Integra asked plaintively.

"We needed her," I replied with another shrug. "Do you really think this spike in vampiric activity is normal?"

Integra scoffed a little. "Do you expect to believe that? I've no need for some newly minted blood sucking trollop! How can you be sure she won't go rampaging across the countryside the first time she gets a taste of blood?"

"She won't," I assured her.

"What makes you think that? For that matter what makes you think she'll listen to _me_?"

"She is my servant. Who is she to disobey the one who holds her master's leash?"

Her shoulders sagged a little and she stepped closer to me. She was bothered and not in the way I prefer to make her feel.

"Why do you think we need her?" Integra asked softly.

"A feeling," I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling. "War is coming."

**Finis**.


	13. Prompt: With Food

_individual summary: Playing at mediocrity. _

**Prompt: With Food**

And sometimes we liked to pretend we were normal: I was an ordinary woman and he was my gentleman. It's not as though I actually want either of those things for us. We would not know each other were it not for the true nature of our lives. However, it's a nice diversion from time to time.

On cloudy afternoons, I'd drive us into the city. We would walk the crowded sidewalks and inevitably end up at some café. He liked to watch people so we'd go somewhere with open air seating. Though reading minds was definitely against the rules of our game, I was used to Alucard cheating. He was never exactly malicious, just casually pointed out embarrassing or hilarious observations about those who passed by.

Alucard liked to encourage my sweet tooth when we went out on these excursions. The vampire was an unabashed sensualist and took great pleasure in watching me eat. He preferred things that melted in my mouth. Chocolate, ice cream, hard candies, anything that would leave a sugary residue on my lips and tongue. Any excuse to kiss me. Alucard would steal passionate embraces, sometimes in the middle of a conversation, even more frequently in the most public view possible. It was the only time I allowed him to take liberties and though it was sometimes embarrassing to have him enact such a display, I can't deny my enjoyment.

Occasionally things got out of hand. More often than I care to admit, I'd have to pull the car over on the way back home because of his frisky hands and hungry mouth. Sometimes I'd yell at him, more frequently we'd end up in the back seat frantically tearing at each other's clothing as my pulse tripped out of control. Many a button has been lost beneath leather seats. Walter stopped asking questions long ago.

At the end of the day, it was all just foreplay. There's nothing normal about us or our affair. We played at mediocrity the way some lovers played at exotica. I imagined we were wolves among the flock, hiding in plain sight yet evidently interlopers. It was always a relief to return back to our dark world, my somber chambers, and his desolate shadows.

**Finis**.


	14. Prompt: Where ARE Your Panties?

_Individual summary: Alucard pervs on Integra a whole bunch. _

_Note: Though not explicit, this fic does feature some frisky business with hands and mouth. As well a bit of a naughty come on. _

**Prompt: Where ****_are _****Your Panties?**

Occasionly business took Integra out of the country and she always brought me along as her sole companion. I'll never know if she did this out of sentimental or practical reasons. Knowing my master, it's likely a mix of both. Like the Catholics, the Protestant Knights had operatives all over Europe. Sometimes they needed Hellsing to act as a consulting agency or my more experienced hand to dispatch a particularly nasty Midian. I also suspect Integra likes to show me off from time to time: Her loyal, obedient vampire servant, a role I am perfectly content to play.

We were going to Oslo, but I couldn't quite recall why as it wouldn't involve bloodshed. Perhaps they needed to verify vampiric presence. The young ones can blend, especially before their first kill. The flight to Copenhagen was blessedly brief. We had quite a bit of downtime before we had to catch a train to Malmö and had reservations for a nearby hotel, not particularly upscale but clean and functional. If it hadn't been three in the afternoon I might have seduced her, but I was tired and irritable. She pulled the heavy curtains shut while I stripped and crawled into bed. She didn't pay my nudity much mind, though I did hear the very soft intake of her breath. There was always something so gratifying about her mutual lust.

"You could certainly join me," I offered languidly.

Integra fingered her cravat as she stared at me, looking every bit the image of internal conflict. She was quite tempted, but demurred with a soft sigh.

"As inviting as your proposition is, I'm afraid I must decline. I'll need to ring up our Oslo contact and Walter to double check our itinerary."

I shrugged, pushed the bedding a little further down my hips and grinned widely. "Offer still stands. I hardly think either of those tasks will take seven hours."

She cursed, huffed, and went to the door, where her luggage had been left. Mine was on a private helicopter headed to Oslo while I lounged in bed and teased my lovely mistress. There was no reason, aside from trumped up excuses, that we couldn't have flown straight into Oslo. This convoluted route had been designed for the sole purpose of getting me alone. There was no doubt in my mind that I'd wake up with her hot, lithe body curled around mine.

...and I was not disappointed.

Well after night's fall, I was roused by the highly erotic sensation of her breath curling against my neck and the lazy shift of her limbs along mine. Chucking, I stroked Integra's hair and beckoned to her softly.

She'd always been a light sleeper and began to stir almost immediately. Her eyes opened and squinted slightly. I dragged my fingers along her jawline, delighting in the near scalding heat of her flesh along my cold skin. She gave a little breathless moan and whispered my true title. Her voice was rough with desire and it only fueled the intensity of my arousal.

I lifted her easily and maneuvered her over my body. Integra was still mostly dressed, though she'd ditched her jacket and shoes. The sensation of her clothing against my bare skin was exquisite. Little bolts of static and the rasp of fibers. I wrapped an arm around her waist and threaded my fingers through her hair as I kissed her roughly. She tasted of faded tooth paste, smoke, and things that intoxicated me. I passed a hand up the back of her thigh and swept upward over the swell of her ass. Much to my surprise I felt no tell-tale crease of underwear beneath the fabric of her trousers.

"Where _are_ your panties?" I murmured against her mouth.

"In the suitcase, where they belong," Integra muttered. "They get in the way and waste time."

"Oho! Yet you're wearing trousers. That hardly seems fair," I teased as I nuzzled her throat.

"Hmm," Integra intoned distractedly as I kissed a slow trail along the side of her neck.

"You should change into a skirt and come sit on my face," I whispered crudely in her ear.

She panted harshly on a soft laugh even as she punched my chest lightly. "Pervert."

"Indeed," I agreed softly as I palmed a breast and realized she wasn't wearing a bra either.

I was roughly three seconds from shredding her top when the clock on the bedside table began to wail. She laughed as I growled my frustration.

"Seems you're out of time, Count," My master teased as she kissed me quick and hard.

I fisted a hand in her hair and kept her close so I could ravage her mouth. For a brief, heady moment we devoured each other. Despite her mockery, Integra had been displeased over the interruption as well.

"Release me," she murmured.

I rolled my eyes but did as I was told. With a sigh, I watched her get up and glanced at the clock. It was eight o' clock and I bristled.

"I thought we weren't leaving until nine," I groused.

"_The train_ leaves at nine," Integra corrected. "I don't know the city, so I want to leave early in case we run into any snags."

I snorted and she made an annoyed sound.

"Don't be a brat," she scolded. "We'll have plenty of time on the train to Oslo. I got us a sleeper car."

"Oh?" That was good news! It brightened my spirits and I dressed quickly.

I watched as she rummaged through her bags and pulled out a change of clothes, which included a pale blue pleated skirt. It was a bit shorter than her usual fair and I grinned as she caught my eye before disappearing into the bathroom. Her little smirk told me everything I needed to know and I laughed happily.

God, I love this woman.

**Finis**.


	15. Prompt: Mannerism

_individual summary: Alucard observes Integra as Hellsing takes over a local murder investigation. _

**Prompt: Mannerism**

I trailed behind her as she strode up to the crime scene. It was rather amusing to see my master waltz right up to the crowd of police officers and demand to speak to their commander: A slim, pretty teenage girl wearing a man's suit and white trenchcoat.

The commander sneered at her and I chuckled as I fantasized about tearing fangs into his throat for such a crude offense. She'd never let me, but a monster can dream.

"Oi, this is no place for little girls. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the director of Hellsing and we're taking over this investigation," She told him. Hand on hip, chin raised, Integra stood nearly as tall as the incredibly rude man. She'd recently gone through quite a growth spurt and it was amazing to think that, not long ago, her head had barely reached the centre of my chest.

The commanding officer looked at her like she was crazy. A common response and sometimes I wished we didn't have to go through these time consuming dick waving competitions. I would never know if they were threatened by a female in authority or just didn't like be confronted by something they didn't understand.

"What are you on?" He shook his head. "Is this some sick game to you?"

The man fixed his gaze on me and seemed to be ready to say something, but I just smiled blandly at him. He quickly thought better of it and turned his attention back to Integra.

"I assure you, I've every right to be here," Integra told him. From my vantage point I could see only her tilted head and hear her voice's tone, but I could clearly see her cocky expression in my mind's eye. It was oddly alluring to see my own mannerisms manifested in her.

"Prove it."

She rattled off details on the related cases. Throughout London and its outlying suburbs there had been a string of murders. In the news papers, the victims had slashed throats, but the reality was their necks had been bitten. The man grew pale when she asked if they had risen from the dead.

"Now then," Integra said. "Are you going to keep wasting my precious time or will you allow us to look at your corpse?"

He let us pass, and I felt every glowering eye like an idle caress. My master paid them absolutely no mind, and I dearly wished she were just a little bit older. I felt a bit like dirty old man getting so aroused by her mastery over these situations. Ah well, time surged ahead quickly, and I could certainly bide my time. I feel as though I've been waiting centuries for this vibrant woman to enter my life.

We stared down at the body of a young woman. Integra knelt over her and pulled her upper lip away from her teeth. They still appeared quite regular.

"What do you think?" She asked me. "How will she rise?"

"Ghoul," I drawled. There was no dark magic in the air, no smell of power.

Integra stood up and dusted off her unblemished hands. "There's no time for subtlety, I suppose. Take out the brain and we'll report back home. Hopefully the commissioner will have faxed us all the relevant case work by that time."

My bullet ripped through the top of the dead woman's skull just as she opened her eyes.

**Finis**.


	16. Prompt: Steam

_individual summary: They'd been asking the same question since I was fifteen. Why did I keep Alucard active when Midian activity was so low?_

**Prompt: Steam**

They'd been asking the same question since I was fifteen.

Why did I keep Alucard active when Midian activity was so low? While they always appreciated the difficult circumstances of his resurrection, they were not entirely comfortable with his continued existence in my life. They thought he was dangerous, and I don't disagree, but he poses no threat to the organization. Year after year they swallowed insistent reasoning that I kept him around for the sake of politics and research. He kept our enemies at bay and was a helpful source for understanding the vampire's nature. After all, my tutelage had been cut short with Father's death and Walter had only ever been an assassin. He knew how to kill vampires, but he didn't know (or care) about how they organized or their minds worked.

I never told them the truth. It being that I needed him. I could no more cut off a limb than put Alucard back in that dank cell. He had been the few constants in my life since the death of my father, him along with Walter. For as much as I trusted and even loved Walter, he could not be my right hand as he had been for my father.

As always, these evaluations made me tired. Walter had once told me they would not be necessary were it not for Alucard's presence in my day to day life. Once he'd suggested I at least regulate Alucard to his lair until his services were needed. While I'd tried that method for a couple weeks the fact that I'd visited with him almost every evening had made the experiment quite moot.

Upon arriving home, I told Walter to manage any calls and that I was not to be disturbed save for urgent business. I felt raw from stifled emotion and undue speculation. Had I not yet proven myself? Will they always see me as a little girl hiding behind a monster? Can't they see that we stand shoulder to shoulder, united by the bondage of faith and loyalty?

In my bedroom, Alucard was sprawled in bed with the window's curtains shut tightly again the midday sun. He was sleeping, though he looked dead. While he was awake, he breathed out of certain necessity and habit, but while slumbering that reflex was absent. It used to bother me, and perhaps that was their point. Yet he had been part of my life for the past eight years, and I found it perfectly absurd that I should still be disturbed by the small details of his monstrosity.

Alucard always attended to me after these conferences. Sometimes we talked, other times we were lovers. When I was much younger, unnerved by the thorough examination of my mental state, he'd held me while I'd sobbed in frustration. Today I was not given to talking, lovemaking, or crying. Instead I undressed and was not one bit surprised when Alucard began to stir by the point that I was stripped down to my underwear. He watched, his eyes sleepy and sensual, but didn't say a word.

"I'm drawing a bath," I told him as I unhooked my bra's front clasp.

As though he'd anticipated my decision, there was a bottle of wine and box of cigars on the sink's counter. The cork had already been popped and I shook my head as I extracted a cigar. It was too early to drink. Bloody fool. I smiled briefly, fondly, and began to pin up my hair as it had just been washed last night.

Sitting on the tub's edge, I turned on the faucet, smoked, and watched it fill with water after plugging the drain. I'd forgone the tap for cold and the bathroom quickly filled with steam. It made me sweat and perhaps it was the fragrance of my body that drew Alucard's attention. He leaned in the doorway and was alluring with his messy hair, tired eyes, and rumpled clothes. His cravat was missing along with his suit's jacket, and his collar was open to reveal the pale column of his throat. I wondered if his appearance was purposefully seductive.

"Same old shit?" Alucard asked. His voice was soft, deep, and the ghost of Romania in his inflection seemed a bit stronger than usual.

I blushed and was very thankful for the increasing humidity in the room.

"Indeed," I replied. "Perhaps someday they'll believe that you won't snap and attempt to conquer England again."

The joke fell flat under the weight of his scowl. For once I wished he'd retort with some perverted teasing, but instead he was just silent for a long time.

"Why don't you?" He asked.

"Eh?"

"By all rights, you could have put me back in that cell once your leadership was secured. I would have gone willingly," Alucard elaborated quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous," I scoffed. "I would never demand such a thing."

"Why? No one would fault your decision, in fact they'd likely praise it."

"The day I care what others think is the day they put me in the ground. Anyway I ne-" I stopped short as I reevaluated what I was about to say. My feelings had transgressed past mere need ages ago. I didn't just need him like a guard dog by my side or the sinister shadow at my back. Alucard was so much more than a weapon to me. So I took a deep breath and tipped my hand once and for all.

"You must realize that I love you," I told him and was proud by the matter-of-fact tone in which I delivered my confession.

Alucard looked utterly lost as my words were amplified by the room's natural acoustics. Yet something in his countenance relaxed and he came to me. He knelt by my side and wrapped his long arms around my waist. I sighed as he pressed his face against my bare stomach and inhaled softly.

No other words were to be spoken. I stroked his hair and watched the tub's water level continue to rise. Even after I turned off the tap, we did not relinquish our positions. By the time I'd finished my cigar, I'd lost the mood for the bath and dropped it in the water. I gently raised Alucard's head and he rose slowly without prompt. His eyes followed my gestures as I discarded my underwear and walked back into the bedroom. He joined me in bed, as nude as I, and we slept well into the afternoon.

**Finis**.


	17. Prompt: Ordinary

**Prompt: Ordinary**

I stared at him for a couple minutes _at least_. It was simply too absurd, but I guess that's what my life was becoming. A week ago he was a dried up corpse, now he was a haughty looking young man in a black suit watching the telly. The countenance of an ordinary bloke was broken by the fact that he was sucking blood from a donor bag through a straw. I fought to repress my revulsion, trying to remind myself that it could be much worse.

"What are you watching?" I asked.

He spared me a glance. His eyes glowed in the gloom and I knew it was not a trick of the light. My skin crawled a bit; that was not something I'd soon get used to.

"Current events," He replied tersely.

I couldn't suppress my surprised laughter. This was bloody surreal!

"My god, you really _are_ an old man!"

Alucard chuckled softly. It made me feel weird. His beckoning index finger made me feel even stranger.

"Does my master have a better suggestion?" The vampire teased.

I steeled myself, determined to shake off these disturbing emotions. It would do no good to appear nervous around him. He'd be around for a very long time, so I'd better get used to his presence.

I stalked over to the couch and sat right down next to him after snatching the remote from the coffee table. "Anything but this!"

Alucard laughed as I began to rabidly flip through the channels. "Slow down! How can you know what you're seeing?"

I rolled my eyes and kept going, stopping finally on a Dr. Who rerun. Smiling happily I tossed the remote aside.

"Much better," I proclaimed as I got comfortable.

Alucard watched in silence for a few minutes before uttering a soft 'huh.'

"What?" I asked.

"You used to watch this with your father," Alucard drawled entirely too casually for my taste.

I felt a little sick.

"How did you know that?" I whispered.

He looked at me, and frowned as though he'd suddenly become aware of his folly. I watched as he simply shrugged.

"I'm sorry...I forgot..." Alucard trailed off before looking away. "These past few decades have been a swarm of memories for me. Mine as well as others."

He stood up suddenly and bid me a curt nod. I stared up his impressive height and once more felt anxious.

"I'll leave you to it. Good evening, Miss Integra."

When he was gone I shuddered a sorrowful sigh and collapsed along the side of the couch where Alucard had sat. There was no warmth in his wake. Images flickered over the telly's screen but I wasn't paying attention anymore. It unnerved me to think that for as long as I'd been alive (longer still...) a vampire had been slumbering beneath my feet. How much did he know about my life before we'd even met? I turned it off after the programme was over, but continued to lay in the dark. Though I did not cry, I felt a deep sadness settle over me.

**Finis**.


	18. Prompt: Dominantly

_Individual summary: When Alucard is late to meet her, Integra seeks him out. _

**Prompt: Dominantly**

I threw open the heavy door that lead to Alucard's lair. Seething with anger, I stomped down the stairs. I'd been waiting in my office for over an hour. Last night the job had run very late, and I'd retired before I could get Alucard's report on the incident. I'd told Walter to inform him that I expected to speak with him in the morning. While I was aware that he hated being up during the day, I also knew it wasn't unusual for him to rise early anyway. He usually just lounged around, drank wine (sometimes mixed with blood), and looked bored.

He was not in the main chamber, something that served only to annoy me further. As I explored deeper, I noticed the faint sound of strange music. It was some kind of manic rock and roll, but my brain was having difficulty wrapping around why I would be hearing it. Intellectually, I knew Alucard must surely be listening to the music, but I didn't quite understand why. I found him in one of the basement's smaller chambers, the one dominated by a large bed, and stared at the vision that greeted me: Alucard was stretched lengthwise across the bed, his head and feet dangling, reading a book, and yes, there was that fervent music in the background. The fact that he was shirtless stilled my tongue and heated my cheeks. I swallowed hard and smothered the heavy wave of lust that passed over me.

Never in the five years he'd been with me had I seen him in any state of undress. His body looked supple, yet still conveyed latent power. I wondered if his skin were as soft and smooth as it looked; I wondered if I dared to find out. Shaking my head as though it would rid me of such thoughts, I cleared my throat, and sought to control my hormones.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

"Reading," Alucard drawled.

Anger strangled my surge of desire and I stalked over to him. I snatched the book away and tossed it aside. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Not as much as you're forgetting your manners," Alucard replied as he looked up at me. His smirk infuriated me and I slapped him hard.

"How dare you! I've been waiting for you in my office for well over an hour! Explain yourself this instant!"

The vampire blinked and raised up on his elbows languidly. He looked sincerely confused and I scowled at him.

"Didn't Walter tell you last night?" I asked, suddenly very weary as realization dawned.

Alucard's eyes widened and his lips parted. Were he human, he might have even blushed, but instead he just collapsed back into bed. He was quick to save face as usual.

"Forgive me. Sometimes my mind isn't as sharp as it should be," Alucard replied with a grin that was more sly than contrite.

I scoffed softly, not one bit believing him. "Oh really? Because I think you planned this."

He laughed at me and as usual the sound set me off with a riot emotions. Anger being the first but desire followed a close second. Wanting him didn't bother me so much as it ought to, but I hated this lovesick nausea in the pit of my stomach.

"I assure you, my master, that even I have lapses in memory," Alucard insisted, making good on looking sincere this time.

With a sigh, I decided to let it go. I looked him over thoughtfully. There had to be some law against being so bloody attractive. Of course I knew Alucard could appear however he wished and I'd long ago suspected he purposely projected himself in a certain manner for my sake. My handsome gentleman. What _rot_. I preferred the wildness of the hunt on him, the reek of bloodshed and power.

"Shall I dress and meet you upstairs?"

There were layers to his question and once more my eyes were drawn to bare skin. I really did want to touch him and why shouldn't I? Alucard _was_ mine, after all. Strange impulse shivered through me and I removed my gloves.

"That won't be necessary," I told him. "Don't move."

I didn't think too hard about what I was doing as I joined him on the bed. Straddling his waist, I glowered down at him. This was not for the vampire's sake; this was to slake my own curiosity and frustrated craving. To his credit, Alucard did not seek to touch me even as I ran naked fingertips along his prominent clavicle. I wanted to bite it, sink teeth into his cold flesh and mark up his unblemished skin. As I trailed my hand over his chest, he trembled and sighed. His helpless expression was oddly comforting, just as his cold body enticed me.

"How does it feel?" I asked him softly.

"Like fire," Alucard murmured. "Is this my punishment? To be immolated by your hot hand?"

I jerked my hand away and felt blood rush to my face once more. What was I doing? What were _we_ doing? I looked down at him, his hungry eyes, and countenance of pure longing. Did I look the same? Was this agony of desire writ as clearly upon my face? Surely it must be because it burned through me like wildfire. For as much as I wanted to feel ashamed, I couldn't. Alucard had ceased to be a monster to me and was merely what he was. My protector, my confidant, assassin, slave, and occasional mentor. Did we dare tear away the final veil between us?

I shook my head and got off of him. This was not the time or place. I had responsibilities and I would not be distracted by his body, no matter how good it felt between my thighs and under my hands. He made a frustrated sound as I began to move toward the door.

"Get dressed," I ordered without looking back at him. "If you're not in my office within fifteen minutes, you'll not enjoy the punishment I devise."

**Finis**.


	19. Prompt: Cocoon

_Individual summary: We communicated better behind closed doors. Our confessional was within her chambers, wrapped up in bed sheets, whispering secrets against each other's skin. Integra was not ashamed of her feelings, not anymore. She just wanted me to herself. No intruders into the dark sanctuary of our passion._

**Prompt: Cocoon**

We communicated better behind closed doors. Our confessional was within her chambers, wrapped up in bed sheets, whispering secrets against each other's skin. Integra was not ashamed of her feelings, not anymore. She just wanted me to herself. No intruders into the dark sanctuary of our passion.

A lazy Saturday morning: No ongoing investigations, no Midians to kill, no real business to attend to other than basic paperwork. It made me chuckle to think of how many times she'd brought those things to bed. Once she'd gone through Hellsing's monthly expense report while I'd kissed a slow trail down her spine, but had not allowed me to seduce her until she'd finished her task.

On this daybreak, we huddled under the covers, kissed, and caressed each other. I'd spent the night, as it were. Not sleeping in my coffin during the day tended to make me tired and weakened my power by a fraction, but the heat of her body and open, eager mouth made it utterly worth it. I had become a willing slave to her pleasure. As she pulled me closer and on top of her, I sighed softly and nuzzled her neck.

"Are we going to stay in bed all day?" I asked.

"That would be amenable," Integra murmured as she tilted her head and gave me better access to her neck.

So trusting, not at all worried about me biting her. Obviously her trust is well founded, but sometimes I couldn't help but tease her (and subsequently myself). I pressed the points of my fangs against her skin, felt it dimple under my teeth. She moaned softly and I quickly drew back before I was tempted to taste her blood. Instead I licked her, enjoying the salt of her sweat and the reek of her arousal permeating the stale air of our little cocoon.

Integra panted softly and murmured my name. Her limbs shifted under my body, legs wrapped around my waist, and she looked at me with a hazy, sleepy gaze. How was it that I could be on top of her, my weight pressing her down into the mattress, and yet she was still the temptress?

I threw the covers off our bodies. The cool air gave her goosebumps and pebbled her nipples. Licking my lips, I grinned at her. She glowered at me, stern and proper despite the fact that she was nude and rubbing her cunt against my cock.

"Rude," Integra mumbled.

"Oh? Not at all, my master," I chuckled. "I wouldn't want you to suffocate when I render you breathless."

"Arrogant bastard," Integra swore at me, and yet she was smiling wickedly.

We both knew what this was. This thing between us, behind closed doors, we were no less master and servant, yet we drove each other mutually insane with lust. Everything that she was left me wanton and hungry, but I was not alone twisting on this alter of desire. I pinned her wrists above her head and kissed her soundly, aroused by the illusion of her submission. Her body arched underneath me and her fragile wrists squirmed in my grip.

"Let go," Integra whispered against my mouth. I did so without complaint and was rewarded with her arms twisting round my neck.

Her hot skin against my cold flesh made me shudder, and I wanted to stay like this until the night claimed the day once more. I wanted to tease, torment, and exhaust her willing body. My passion was tireless. If she would let me, I'd happily worship her body for hours, days, weeks, months, years...Until the world crumbled to dust around our writhing bodies.

"Once more," My master sighed. "Then we'll try to be productive."

I laughed, disbelieving her assertion. After I pleasured her, she'd doze off for another couple hours, then want to draw a bath. I only hoped I was invited. Integra rarely indulged herself, and I wanted her to be content just as much as her body's release.

"Whatever you wish," I smiled against Integra's skin as I nuzzled the underside of her breast. "You know I'll not deny you any single whim."

"I know," Integra's voice was ragged and dark in the bedroom's gloom. Heavy drapes blocked out the morning's harsh light. It was forever twilight in this space. "Sometimes that frightens me."

"It should," I assured her quietly.

She grew still and I drew away from her body long in order to look down at her. Integra stared up at me and smiled so sadly that it threatened to shatter my very soul.

"I'm not afraid of the lengths you would go to please me," Integra shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid of how much it gratifies me."

"Why? I am but your servant."

"I think we're far beyond that point, lover," Integra's voice cracked a bit on that last word, as though it was painful to admit this truth.

I thought the word was too small for us. A lover was someone who left behind soiled sheets and broken promises.

"I prefer to think of myself as your consort," I drawled.

She laughed and it was lovely, and I kissed her, if only to swallow some of that bright sound. Her fingers in my hair were always gripping, rough even if her mouth was tender under mine.

"You're splitting hairs, Count," she murmured between kisses.

"Hardly," I replied as I trailed my open mouth across her throat.

She shuddered and her arms tightened around me. Whatever that had been bothering her ran away with her growing sense of desire. I sought out the dark and secret places that made her squirm under my touch. Time got away from us again and we soon ended up right how we began: Sated, dozing, tangled limbs, and broken conversations that made sense only between us two.

**Finis**.


	20. Prompt: After Hours

**Prompt: After hours**

I was wired. It had been a good hunt. My quarry had been fast, strong, and clever. Not nearly enough of those three qualities to defeat me, but enough to make the job fun. Integra had returned to the manor hours before my mission had been completed. I found her asleep in bed with an open book tangled amid bed sheets and a half smoked cigar in the ashtray. Dawn was nearing, but I didn't want to sleep in my coffin today. Instead I shut the windows' heavy curtains and began to slowly undress. I could have willed my garments away, but the hunt had left me feeling more sensual than usual. The sensation of fabric moving against my skin and the icy caress of the room's artificially cool air was exquisite. Because I am a well trained hound, I folded my clothes and placed them on an armchair near the window. My boots were left near the door.

I crossed to the room to stand next to her bed, placed the book on her bedside table, and slowly pulled the covers off her body. Integra was wearing a white, lacy negligee I'd given to her last Christmas. She'd yelled at me, sworn that she would never wear it, and yet here it was, clinging to her body as perfectly as I'd imagined. Nothing would remain of it by the sun's zenith if I had my way.

"Al'card," She drawled as she stirred. My master has always been a light sleeper. "If you don't get in bed and pull the covers back up, I swear to god I will shoot you."

I chuckled softly. She would, too. I crawled into bed and did as I was told. She squirmed as I curled against her body.

"Dammit!" Integra groused. "You're bloody cold."

I laughed. "I'm sure you can think of ways to warm me up."

She scoffed but I saw her smile in the darkness. Integra lazily shifted and straddled my waist. I grinned wickedly. Though she was wearing underwear, I could feel the tantalizing heat of her cunt nestled against my cock. She reached over to retrieve her cigar, and looked down at me coolly. Despite her sharp eye, she was smirking around the end of her vice.

"Light me," She ordered.

Her authoritarial tone gave me a hard-on and I grabbed the zippo lighter off the bedside table. She sucked at the offered flame until the cherry glowed bright and hot, and the room was filled with pungent smoke.

"Since you're here, I suppose I ought to make use of your presence," Integra was teasing and I smiled slyly as I slipped a finger under a thin strap of her negligee. She paid no mind to my caress, though I could smell the subtle change of her body. My merest touch made her tingle and not just due to my lack of body heat.

"Of course. I am at your faithful servant. Use me however you wish."

She snorted. "Someday you may regret that."

"Never," I told her softly, sincerely and her cold demeanor thawed a bit.

Her fingertips trailed fire over my chest and down along my belly. Integra's touch was proprietary. She scratched nails in a long, slow line across my stomach. Integra's eyes were critical, almost scrutinizing as she pushed her nails into my flesh. I pressed a fang into the corner of my lower lip until I tasted copper.

"Tell me about the mission," Integra demanded quietly.

"I slaughtered it," I shrugged. "Not much to tell."

"Try."

I laughed. "What's this? Since when are _you_ blood-thirsty?"

Usually I allowed Walter to debrief me on missions. He'd type up the paperwork and send it off to Integra. They were cold, matter-of-fact, sadly lacking in my embellishments and heady details.

"He was smart," I drawled. "Kept to crowds so that I had to rely on melee over gunplay."

Her brow furrowed, and she tilted her head. My eyes lingered along the sweep of Integra's hair falling over her shoulder. "That doesn't sound very discreet."

I laughed and slipped hands up her thighs. Her panties were lacy and translucent. I inched my fingers further up her body and slowly caressed her hips. She glared and scowled but squirmed nonetheless.

"Hunting Midians isn't exactly a delicate art, my dear," I grinned.

She scoffed, took a drag off her cigar, and blew smoke in my face. "You don't try hard enough."

I rose to one elbow in order to snatch up tendrils of her hair. Though I was tempted to pull her down into my arms and seduce her, I was rather enjoying the contrast of our words and my wandering hands. "Were I more careful, I'd be less efficient."

"Bollocks," Integra swore sharply. "You have an unbelievable amount of power and a fount of cleverness. There's no reason for your brutality aside from a lack of self-control."

"A great deal of my power is restricted by your family's seals."

"Of which you have clearance on releasing freely until the target's elimination," My master snapped, clearly intent on proving a point. "The only level of restriction you need my explicit permission to release is zero."

"Oh, so what?" I sighed, growing increasingly annoyed with her interrogation. "I like to play with my quarry. Do you truly have qualms about me torturing the filth that I hunt?"

Integra frowned as she put her cigar out once more. "You treat it like a game, Alucard, but it's not a play date to me. Cleaning up your messes are a bloody nightmare."

"Quite," I agreed with a toothy grin.

"God _damn_ you," She slapped at my chest in nearly the same manner she slammed the top of her desk when she was angry. "Why do you still seek to bedevil me after all these years?"

I grinned and toppled her over. Quickly covering her body with my own, I pressed my hips between her open legs. Her sharp intake of breath marked her moved by my rare display of dominance. I snapped one of her garment's straps with my index finger and slowly peeled off the fabric over her breast. Tenderly pinching her nipple between thumb and forefinger, I watched her expression. I liked that, though she was growing increasingly aroused, her eyes never wavered from mine.

"You've not answered my question, servant," Integra pointed out in a tone that was far too hushed and intimate.

"I enjoy making your blood boil," I drawled languidly, perhaps even a bit mockingly.

She laughed, a glorious and unfortunately rare sound. "My god you're a predictable creature," Integra sighed with a shake of her head.

In the next moment she was wrapping a long leg around my waist. Her gaze was sly and though my body was pressing her down into the mattress, I was the one shivering and weak to her mischievous look.

"Might I make a suggestion?"

"Of course, my master."

She twisted her fingers in my hair as her body imprisoned me with long, hot limbs. Her mouth was inches from mine and the feel of her breath fanning against my lips left me utterly ruined. Even as my lover, Integra effortlessly mastered me.

"There are much more mutually satisfying ways you can make my blood boil, Alucard,"

I smiled as I kissed and teased her. "How practical of you."

Integra scoffed softly as she looked away. "If only it were that simple."

I turned her face forward and looked deep into her eyes. There were so many things I wanted to tell her. Stupid, worthless sentimentalities. We didn't need them, but sometimes they slipped.

"I love you," I should have whispered or seductively purred those words, but they instead fell roughly off my tongue.

My master just drew me against her body in a rather possessive manner. I felt caged by her in the most delicious way possible.

"Now you're getting it," Integra murmured as the room's darkness waned.

**Finis**.


End file.
